El ultimo beso
by Gabrielle Felton
Summary: One- Shot despues de la batalla final, Draco y Hermione se reencuentran, despues de lo que vivieros juntos durante el ultimo año de escuela, ella se caso con alguien mas y el tiene un hijo, sin embargo alguien mas los acompaña...


Una niña de 5 años, castaña y de ojos grises corría lejos de su madre, que le gritaba:

-Nicole, regresa aquí, no te vayas, tú sabes quien es tu padre-

-no, el no es mi papá- gritaba la niña con fuerza,-el no es mi papá, el es tu esposo, pero no es mi papá-Nicole empezó a llorar y se interno en el bosque

-déjala, Hermione, tiene que regresar, además no puedes andar así- puso la mano en el abultado vientre de la castaña- tienes que descansar a eso vinimos ¿no?, además luego le podemos decir a Harry que la busque- le dijo su marido

-pero ¿si no regresa?, es muy pequeña, y no sabrá el camino de vuelta, algo le puede pasar ahí…- le dijo Hermione con mucha preocupación y algo alterada

-tranquilízate, ella es muy inteligente amor, lo heredo de su madre, se sabe cuidar muy bien-

-¿pero…?-

Su marido le puso un dedo en los labios y la beso, - ella es pequeña lo se, pero recuerda que es hija de la mejor bruja de Hogwarts en mucho tiempo- termino y la volvió a besar

Pero cierto chico interrumpió el momento:

-Viktor, ayúdanos a bajar las cosas por favor, no creas que solo Ron y yo vamos a bajar ese contenedor-

-Esta bien Harry, voy, es que Nicole se acaba de escapar-

-Hermione, tranquila por favor- le dijo Harry, ya que a la chica le empezaban a salir lagrimas- no le hará bien a su bebé, ella es muy lista, sabrá como regresar, ven vamos a poner todo para el día de campo, veras que Nicole pronto regresa- y la abrazo

-gracias Harry gracias- le correspondió el abrazo, se separaron y le tomo la mano a Viktor, y se fueron caminando al claro del bosque

* * *

"Necesito saber quien es mi papá" pensaba la niña mientras corría, en el bosque, hasta que vio un pequeño claro con unas piedras en el centro, se sentó y empezó a llorar

* * *

-vamos a jugar papá- le decía un niño de unos 3 años, rubio, muy aparecido a su padre

-no hijo, no tengo muchas ganas de jugar hoy-le dijo su padre- quiero descansar, tuve una semana muy difícil- y se recostó en el pasto del bosque

-Draco ¡por Merlín!, juega con tu hijo que para algo eres el padre- le dijo Zabini

-si papá, juguemos-dijo el niño y se lanzo hacia su padre cayendo de lleno en el estomago de el y sacándole todo el aire

Draco trato de recuperar el aire que su hijo le había sacado y le dijo:

-esta bien vamos a jugar, solo que quiero venganza- y le empezó a hacer cosquillas al niño y ambos empezaron a reír- vamos a jugar Andrew, o después me voy a arrepentir-

-voy papá- Andrew se levanto- juguemos a las escondidas- le dijo visiblemente muy emocionado- yo me escondo y tu cuentas- y el niño corrió al interior del bosque para esconderse

-uno, dos, tres…-conto Draco- un día de estos Andrew me sacara canas verdes- le dijo a Zabini

-ya ves Draco, por eso yo no tengo hijos-le contesto aquel- y creo que te apuras a encontrarlo por que si no se va a perder- termino y se llevo un vaso de jugo de calabaza a la boca. -Además tu fuiste el de la idea de pasar un día de campo aquí en le bosque- le reprocho, y se fue con Crabbe y Goyle

-ya voy- grito Draco en señal de que iría a buscar a Andrew, por lo que se alejo de su grupo y se interno en el bosque.

Draco levaba cerca de 20 minutos buscando a su hijo, cuando escucho unos sollozos, por lo que camino rápidamente para ver de donde provenían ya que tenia temor de que algo le pasara a su hijo, sin embargo, no vio una cabellera rubia, si no una castaña, lo que al principio le asusto y pensó:

"no, ella, no puede ser,", pero después vio que no era ella, ya que esta personita era una niña, y no una mujer como pensó al principio, así que camino hacia ella y se puso a reflexionar:

"ella es, no, no puede ser, ¿pero…?" siguió caminando hacia la niña y pisó una rama y la trono, lo que hizo que la niña volteara, y lo que vio puso fin a todas sus dudas:

"si, ella es mi hija, el cabello de Hermione y mis ojos, tiene el color de mis ojos"

-hola- dijo Draco

La niña no contesto, tenia los ojos rojos de llorar, pero se quedo observando un largo rato al hombre que estaba parado a un lado de ella

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le volvió a preguntar el rubio

-Nicole- contesto ella – ¿tu como te llamas?-

-Draco, Draco Malfoy, un placer- y extendió su mano

-Nicole Granger- estrecho su mano- Malfoy, mi madre habla mucho de usted, dice que la insultaba en el colegio, y que era su enemigo, y además de que estaba con Voldemort, y que usted tiene la culpa de que Albus Dumbledore muriera

Draco quedo impactado por la forma en que la niña se refería a el, e hizo que se sintiera mal, por que solo esa imagen tenia Nicole de el, su padre, y solo se limito a pensar: "tiene el apellido se su madre, entonces no recordó nada de lo que paso entre nosotros, bien por ella, y por lo que veo, tiene la inteligencia y suspicacia de su madre"

-bueno algo así paso, pero he cambiado, ahora tengo un hijo, y no soy el mismo tipo que criticaba a la gente por su linaje…-

Pero fue interrumpido por la niña.

- no se preocupe, mi mamá me dice que no hay que hacer eso, y que hay que confiar en la personas, y que mi papá fue alguien que en verdad la amo mucho, y que le demostró que si se puede cambiar a las personas con amor, pero nunca lo conocí, dice que se tuvo que ir y no regreso- al terminar de decir esto se le escaparon mas lagrimas, lo que hizo enternecer a Draco y querer abrazar a la niña que tenia enfrente, ya que por su culpa ella estaba así.

-¿te puedo ayudar en algo Nicole?- solo se limito a preguntar Draco

-si- contesto- me puedo dar un abrazo-y se volteo para ver al hombre

-si claro- y el chico fue hacia la niña y la abrazo, ambos se sintieron un poco extraños, era la primera vez que Draco abrazaba a su hija, una hija que no había visto en 6 años, y a la cual quiso desde el momento en el que Hermione le había dado la noticia que estaba embarazada de el.

Pero por otro lado Nicole sintió por primera vez un calor paterno en su corta existencia, se sintió mas reconfortaba en los brazos de aquel hombre que acababa de conocer, así que no le importo y siguió colgada del cuello de aquel señor por mucho tiempo hasta que ella se separo y le dijo:

-disculpe, pero le puedo pedir otro favor- le dijo Nicole con cara de niña buena

-si dime-

-puede venir conmigo, le quiero presentar a mi mamá- le estiro su mano a Draco para que fuera

Draco se turbo por la propuesta de la niña y contesto:

-lo siento, pero ese favor no te lo puedo hacer…-

-por favor, solo será un rato, ¿Por qué no me puede acompañar?- dijo rogando Nicole

-es que tengo que ir a buscar a mi hijo, estaba jugando con el, pero me encontré contigo, tengo que ir a buscarlo, esta aquí en el bosque, tengo miedo que algo le vaya a pasar- le contesto el rubio

-hagamos un trato, yo lo ayudo a buscar a su hijo, y cuando lo encontremos, me acompaña a ver a mi mamá-

Draco no tuvo otra opción que aceptar, ya que el trato era justo. Así que se fueron caminando buscando a Andrew

* * *

Hermione cada vez estaba mas desesperada, su hija no había aparecido, y ya llevaba cerca de 2 horas en el bosque

-amor cálmate, por favor, si no le hará daño a nuestro hijo- hablo Viktor y le tomo la mano a la castaña

-no puedo Viktor, me preocupa Nicole, no se si esta bien, o si alguien mas la encontró, y se la llevo-

-sabes que tu hija es una bruja excepcional al igual que tu, Hermione, estoy seguro que nada le pasara- esta vez fue Ron quien hablo

En ese momento Ginny pasó con un niño en brazos, se acerco a la castaña

-Tranquila todo estará bien ya veras- se dirigió a Harry- Harry es hora de que cargues a James, a mi no me quiere obedecer- termino entregándole el niño a Harry

-papá- dijo otro bebé,

-muy bien, Alan- lo elogio su madre,- ve con papá-

-no Luna, sabes que me da miedo cargarlo- Ron no tuvo otra opción que tomar a su hijo e irse a caminar con el, por el claro

-Hermione, sabes que Nicole sabe por donde anda, seguro este bien- le dijo Luna

-no ya no puedo más, voy a buscarla, tengo miedo que algo le vaya a pasar- contesto Hermione, tratándose de levantar ya que le costaba mucho trabajo por su avanzado embarazo, - ahora vuelvo- se levanto por completo camino rumbo al bosque

-Hermione regresa no puedes ir así- le grito su marido

-déjala Viktor, sabe lo que hace, si no vuelve en media hora vamos a buscarla- le contesto Harry tratando de calmar a James que lloraba a todo pulmón

* * *

-y dime, ¿por que no estas con tu madre?- pregunto Draco a la niña

-ah es que me pelee con ella, y me escape-

-¿Por qué?-

-es que no me quiere decir quien es mi padre, ella dice que es su marido, pero yo se que no, el no tiene el color de mis ojos- dijo la niña y bajo la mirada y se le escaparon unas lagrimas

Draco, no asimilaba lo que escuchaba ¿Hermione casada? Así que solo se volvió hacia ella y se agacho para estar a su misma altura:

-no llores, no estés triste, de seguro ella tiene una buena justificación, para no decirte quien es tu papá, pero no llores- y abrazo de nueva cuenta a la niña

-vamos a buscar a su hijo, para que yo pueda ir con mi madre- le contesto ella

-esta bien vamos- le dijo el rubio la tomo de la mano y siguieron caminando

-Andrew, ¿donde estas?,- dijo el rubio sumamente preocupado, - no estoy jugando, sal, tu ganas-

-Señor Malfoy, ¿no el es su hijo?-dijo Nicole señalando con el dedo a un niño rubio,

-¡papá!- grito el niño y trato de correr pero no pudo ya que estaba atorado en una rama

-espera Andrew, te voy a ayudar- y se dirigió hacia su hijo, saco su varita

-¡_diffindo_!- y corto la rama de la cual estaba atorado Andrew

El chico inmediatamente abrazo a su padre ante el desconcierto de Nicole,

-te dije que no te alejaras mucho hijo, ¿ya ves, en lo que estabas metido?- le dijo el padre al hijo,

-lo siento papá. Es que me esta aburriendo que no vinieras por mi, y empecé a caminar hasta que me quede atorado-

-no importa. Andrew, estas bien es lo bueno.- Y se volteo y se encontró con una deliciosa escena, ya que estaban reunidos sus dos hijos, Nicole, cuya madre es Hermione y Andrew, hijo de Pansy, una caminando, otro en brazos, niña y niño, 5 y 3 años respectivamente, solo faltaba alguien ahí para que fuera la escena que Draco quiso ver toda su vida: Hermione

-te presento a una amiga Andrew, se llama Nicole- dejo al niño en el suelo para que saludar a la niña

-hola-dijo ella

-hola- contesto el niño

-Andrew ¿me acompañas para dejar a Nicole con su madre? O ¿vas de regreso con Zabini y los demás?- le pregunto

-voy contigo papá-

Los tres se estaban dirigiendo hacia el claro donde estaban la familia de Nicole, riendo como si fueran una familia, hasta que alguien interrumpió

-¿Nicole?- una vos femenina pregunto al escuchar las risas de los tres

-¡mamá!- la niña se soltó de la mano de Draco y corrió hacia su madre

Era adorable la escena, Hermione hincada abrazando a su hija, solo que no estuvo completa la visión del rubio, por que en vez de que Andrew corriera hacia ella gritando mamá también, se escondió detrás de su padre, tomándolo fuertemente por el pantalón. Después del abrazo madre-hija la ilusión de Draco se esfumo por completo ya que no esperaba ver de esta forma a Hermione: embarazada y de otro hombre.

Hermione cuando se levanto y vio a Draco no creía lo que sus ojos veían, por lo que despacio fue caminado hasta estar cara con cara con el hombre que le había dado una hija, y el cual la hizo feliz durante mucho tiempo, y el cual también le borro la memoria durante un año aproximadamente

-Draco- soltó la castaña- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-mmm, yo- el chico no sabia que decir solo quería sentirla una vez mas en sus brazos, pero por el momento aquello era imposible-estaba jugando con mi hijo cuando me encontré con tu hija y pues, perdí al mío, Nicole y yo lo fuimos a buscarlo para que después la trajera de regreso con su madre-

Hermione inmediatamente volteo hacia abajo, y vio a un pequeño rubio aferrado con todas sus fuerzas al pantalón de Draco

-Andrew, te presento a Hermione, una… amiga- le dijo Draco

-hola-contesto el niño sin quitarse de donde estaba

-ven, no te hará daño hijo, es la madre de Nicole- así que tomo al niño en brazos para que Hermione no se tuviera que agachar-vamos Andrew no te hará nada malo

Hermione estaba divertida con la escena, nunca vio así al Draco, tenerle tanta paciencia y cariño a un niño, ni tratar a alguien de esa manera, solo que a la vez imaginaba si el no se hubiera ido, si no le hubiera borrado la memoria, ahora estarían los cuatro juntos, formando la familia que ella siempre quiso, pero ahora eso era imposible para ella, ya que estaba casada con alguien más. Al mirar al hijo de Draco, vio el vivo retrato de el, pero en miniatura, lo que hizo que soltara una pequeña risa

-lo siento, Draco es solo que nunca pensé verte aquí-

-ni yo Hermione, dime ¿recuerdas todo?-

-si Draco recuerdo todo, las noches que pasamos juntos, las desdichas, las alegrías, nuestro amor, hace varios años, después de que nació Nicole…-

Draco bajo a Andrew y les dijo:

-¿Por qué no van a jugar en lo que nosotros platicamos hijo?-

-si papá, ¿vamos Nicole? –le pregunto el niño

-si vamos Andrew- se tomaron de la mano hacia el claro en donde estaba Nicole en un principio

-no se alejen mucho- les grito Hermione

-si mamá-

-Y bien creo que hay muchas que debemos contarnos Hermione- dijo el rubio

-digo lo mismo Draco,- la chica se fue hacia una piedra donde se sentó ya que no aguanta mucho tiempo estar parada

-¿Te escondes de tu marido?- le pregunto

-no, vine a buscar a mi hija me estaba preocupando, ¿tu te escondes de tu mujer?

-no Hermione, Pansy murió

-pero ¿como?-dijo la Hermione algo impresionada

-en el parto de Andrew, tuvo una hemorragia que los medimagos no pudieron controlar-

Hermione miraba al rubio con compasión,

-lo siento Draco-

-Gracias,- dijo el rubio y se sentó en la misma piedra donde estaba sentada Hermione

-Draco recuerdo todo, desde séptimo, todo lo que me borraste, inclusive, cuando recobre la memoria, no creía posible que Nicole fuera tu hija, y tú en ese momento estuvieras con alguien más, recuerdo lo ultimo que me dijiste como si fuera ayer

flash back

-Hermione tenemos que hablar- le dijo Draco llevándola a la sala de los menesteres

-si, yo también necesito hablar- y lo siguió

Ya en el interior de la sala:

-Draco, ¿que pasa?- le pregunto algo preocupada

-Hermione, ayer recibí una lechuza de parte de mi padre, en la que dice que me comprometieron en matrimonio, con una sangre pura para mantener el linaje de los Malfoy's intacto- bajo la mirada- y saliendo del colegio me van a casar contra mi voluntad-

Hermione no creía lo que estaba escuchando, Draco, el chico que la había visto como algo mas que una chica que se pasaba la vida estudiando, se iba a casar, y no era con ella, se fue a sentar a la cama que tenia la sala, y las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, y se llevo las manos a su vientre

-¿con quien te casaran?- pregunta ella

-con Pansy,- contesto el de forma tajante,

-no ella no, ¿Por qué?

-no lo se, solo se que para terminar con el contrato, tenemos que tener un hijo, lo siento, no quiero que veas como me caso con alguien mas, y estoy amándote, quiero que seas feliz, que no sufras por un amor que no te será correspondido, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo, cuando tengas a esa familia que quieres pero no conmigo, lo recordare…

-¿de que hablas Draco?-

-Hermione, lo siento, lo nuestro no puede ser, me obligaran a casarme con alguien que no amo, y no quiero que sufras con el amor que me tienes, lo siento- Draco su varita y apunto a la cabeza de la castaña que seguía en la cama con las manos en su vientre y llorando

Hermione levanto la cabeza y pudo ver que las intenciones de Draco eran claras:

-No, Draco, siempre hay otra solución, podemos salir adelante como lo hemos hecho todo este tiempo…- Draco se acerco a la castaña y le puso un dedo en los labios y los besó, ya que seria la ultima vez que haría eso, la chica correspondió el beso, y ambos lo fueron haciendo mas apasionado hasta quedar tumbados en la cama, Draco se levantó y prosiguió:

-recordare lo mucho que nos amamos, lo que alguna vez fuimos, yo lo recordare, por los dos…

-No-grito la chica-no lo hagas por favor

-lo siento en verdad- Draco tenia que ser fuerte, pero no pudo y una lagrima escurrió por su mejilla

-antes de que hagas lo que tengas que hacer, tengo que decirte algo-

-dime-

-Draco, estoy embarazada

Lo que dijo la chica, había acabado con lo único que tenia para seguir su plan, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella siempre tenia que arruinar sus planes? Iban a ser padres, un hijo, el cual habían anhelado después que fueron más que amigos, pero la decisión de Draco estaba tomada, y no se iba a echar para atrás

-lo siento Hermione, pero lo tengo que hacer

-no Draco por favor, voy a tener un hijo de ambos, no lo hagas- camino hacia el rubio, y al estar enfrente de el tomo su mano y la puso encima de si vientre, que no tenia mas de 3 meses de embarazo.

Draco se quedo estático sintiendo el vientre de la castaña, en donde ahora estaba su hijo, sintiendo el calor de ella, y ahí reunidos los dos seres por los que daría la vida si fuera necesario, pero esta vez no seria así, el sacrificaría todo lo que sentía por la castaña para verla feliz, con alguien mas pero feliz

-lo siento en verdad Hermione, te amo, y cuida a nuestro hijo

Hermione no supo reaccionar, esas eran las únicas y ultimas palabras del rubio de cariño hacia ella

-¡_oblivante_! – dijo Draco dándole en la cabeza a Hermione haciendo que se desplomara en sus brazos, la dejo en la cama de la sala, y salió, en la puerta se volvió hacia ellos y vio por ultima vez a Hermione en los últimos 6 años

fin flash back

-yo también lo recuerdo, y cada momento de mi vida me arrepentí de ello, pero fue lo mejor para ambos-

-no, no fue lo mejor, ¿tu como crees que estuve todo el tiempo que no tuve memoria, y pensar que iba a ser madre, y yo sabia de quien era mi hijo, no sabia quien era el que se aparecía en mis sueños diciendo que fuera feliz, que me amaba y que cuidara a nuestra hija?, no, no lo sabes por que no lo viviste, pero fue hasta que me tope contigo, no me reconociste y creo que por lo mismo fuiste amable conmigo, ¿te acuerdas que ibas con Pansy, y me tope contigo por que se me había caído las manzanas que llevaba?, con Nicole en brazos, tu y Pansy me ayudaron con mis cosas, tu tomaste a Nicole, y Pansy me ayudo a recoger las manzanas, recuerdas?

-¿eras tu?

-si era yo Draco, y gracias a eso recupere la memoria que me habías quitado-

-Hermione, escucha por favor, después de que Pansy murió, te busque, quería formar la familia que tanto queríamos, pero no te localice, desapareciste-

-no, no desaparecí, me fui a Bulgaria con Viktor para nuestra boda-

-así que ese Krum, es el afortunado de tenerte,-dijo algo decepcionado ¿el es el padre de tu hijo?-

-Si, el es, aunque tu eres el padre de Nicole. Lo siento Draco me tengo que ir, me van a buscar y no quiero que nos vean aquí, así-

-espera, ¿te volveré a ver?-

-No lo creo Draco, estoy casada y voy a tener un hijo además…

Pero Draco le tapo la boca con un beso, un beso que el quería sentir desde años atrás, ella y el fueron uno otra vez con beso, que ella también quería sentir. Pasaron minutos y no se separaban, era mucho lo que ambos sentían mutuamente como para fingir que nada paso durante año y medio, poco a poco ambos se fueron separando, del último beso de sus vidas, que no quería que se acabara

-lo siento no era mi intención- se disculpo el rubio

-no te disculpes, lo que acaba de pasar ambos lo queríamos- dijo Hermione y lo tomo de las manos- Draco por mucho tiempo te quise, te quiero, pero ahora no podemos estar juntos, nuestro tiempo pasó, rehaz tu vida con alguien mas, por que yo ya rehíce la mía, como me lo pediste, y créeme soy feliz por lo que hice, por eso te pido este favor, se feliz, con alguien que quieras y que sea aceptada por tu hijo, cuídate mucho

-Hermione, entonces tú también hazme un favor-

-dime

-no le mientas a Nicole sobre quien es su padre, dile quien es, por que ella también sufre por nuestra culpa-

-esta bien Draco lo haré- se volteo y llamo a los niños

Cuando ambos llegaron

-¿Qué paso mamá?

-hay algo que te tengo que decir muy importante

-¿justo ahora?

-si justo ahora, el señor que esta aquí, Nicole, el es… tu papá

-¿Draco es mi papá?- dijo la niña y lo miro, toda esa mañana tuvo a su papá con ella y no se dio cuenta y corrió hacia el y lo abrazo-¡papá!

Pero alguien más miraba la escena…. Andrew,

-papá, eso quiere decir que…-

-es tu hermana Andrew-

-pero y ¿mamá?, ella no es mi mamá-

-no Andrew, tu mamá es Pansy, no lo olvides,

Draco fue con su hijo y lo abrazo y después Nicole abrazo a su hermano

Los adultos estaban fascinados, por la facilidad con la que sus hijos tomaban las cosas

-Hermione ¿eres tu?- se escucho una voz

-si amor yo soy-

Draco comprendió que era Viktor, por lo que se quería ir, pero Nicole se lo impidió

-Malfoy ¿que haces aquí?-

-vine a regresar a Nicole, se perdió, y la encontré, no he hecho nada malo-

-Andrew nos vamos, despídete-

-Hasta luego Nicole, Hermione- se despidió de ambas de beso y fue con su papá, que lo tomo en brazos y se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque

-vamos Hermione, estamos muy preocupados por ti, pensamos que te habías perdido- dijo Krum, y le tomo del brazo caminado hacia el claro donde estaban los demás y Nicole siguiéndolos detrás, viendo como su papá se perdía en las sombras del bosque con la rara sensación de nunca mas lo volvería a ver.


End file.
